


Heather and Mr. Brightside

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dating, Doggy Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Party, Smut, Song fic, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Song: Mr. Brightside (The Killers), Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, aged up to 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Oikawa's jealousy knew no limits. When Iwaizumi started dating a girl, it killed him inside. Watching them have sex sealed the envious deal for him. Two chapter song fic.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are 18. Feel free to make requests.

**“Heather”**

**by Conan Gray**

The Great King of the Court, Oikawa Toru, stared out his classroom window on the raining December day. The overcast skies left his skin looking a bit pale, not his favorite look. When he blankly glanced over his notes again, he rolled up the sleeves of the volleyball jacket he had on. When Iwaizumi admitted to his captain that Oikawa looked better in his #4 jacket than he did, the setter’s heart swelled. Oikawa gave him a playful teasing, “Oh, ~Iwa~ you make me blush!” and batted the ace with his super long sleeves. Deep inside, the captain wanted to spill his guts to his best friend. Tell him how much he liked him. On a day when he was about to, his heart felt like it stopped. Iwaizumi had plopped into a seat next to Oikawa at lunch time and pulled out his phone with a smirk.

“Hey, Shittykawa! I’ve been talking to the new American girl. Don’t take her from me, I think I have a chance with this one. You can have anyone else.” Iwaizumi continued texting and ignored Oikawa’s crushed expression.

Oikawa’s chest caved in and he couldn’t breath for a moment.  _ But, I want  _ **_you_ ** _. I don’t want anyone else.  _ He went back to staring out the window again, this day he was wearing his own volleyball jacket. Even though wearing #1 was a huge honor, it felt hollow compared to when he wore Iwaizumi’s jacket that day. There was something so intimate and loving about being wrapped up in his friend’s embrace, even just artificially. Oikawa could pull any girl he wanted, even a couple guys. Those people were merely shadows compared to Iwaizumi. Any time they high fived, Oikawa’s heart sang from the contact. He wished he could hold his friend’s hand a little longer in those moments. Moments when they won, girls flocked to the team captain. They were all cute, but he wanted Iwaizumi to flock to him. Iwaizumi always looked at his captain in jealousy. Jealous that the suave, talented setter could get any girl he wanted. 

When Oikawa was walking to the gym for practice, he noticed Iwaizumi had gone on without him. Oikawa pretended he didn’t mind, surely he could find some cute girl to walk with him or something. As popular as he was, Oikawa hated being alone. Solitude was not his strength. Whenever the boys went to parties, Oikawa flirted around, drank a ton, and was the life of the party. So, the walk to practice felt lonely. That’s when he saw them crossing perpendicular to him. The duo almost walked by in slow motion. Oikawa drew back a bit, not wanting to attract their attention. The girl laughed at something Iwaizumi said. When she threw her head back, her long thick hair was flung around. _ She’s gorgeous. What a sight for sore eyes.  _

The moment Oikawa noticed what the girl was wearing, his throat closed up a bit. Iwaizumi’s volleyball jacket. Iwaizumi had learned from the best, his captain, to endure the cold for a pretty girl. Oikawa felt a pit in his stomach realizing his best friend followed his advice perfectly. _ It’s just polyester. Just fabric. Get it together.  _ Oikawa wasn’t fully selfish, however. He did feel happy for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had been girl-less for a long time and he sure reeled in a looker. The woman was breathtaking to Oikawa. Statuesque, taller than most Japanese girls, luscious blonde mane that was pulled into a thick ponytail. Her eyes were brighter than a blue sky. She had Iwaizumi mesmerized, while Oikawa died inside. He wasn’t sure whether to be swallowed up by her beauty, or to wish she was dead. 

Oikawa talked a lot of talk normally, but for the first time, he was speechless. The handsome setter felt he wasn’t even half as pretty as the mysterious American. Iwaizumi crushed Oikawa further by nervously reaching for the girl’s hand, barely missing it. Part of Oikawa was cheering his friend on, but the majority of him was crushed. Over time, the pretty setter would give his friend advice. Yet, whenever Iwa wanted a girl and Oikawa could have her, he soaked up the greedy jealousy of his friend. Now, Oikawa’s tail was between his legs. The chocolate haired young man wanted to show Iwaizumi how it’s done and sweep the girl off her feet, yet he also craved to shove her aside to hold his best friend’s hand.

“Iwa!” Oikawa jolted hearing her use the nickname he used for Iwaizumi. His eyes welled up when he noticed Iwaizumi ate the nickname up when it escaped her lips, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” Her laugh was boisterous, yet gentle to hear.

“Th-Thank you...Heather...is that how you say it?” Iwaizumi stuttered over his English words a bit. English was hard enough. Speaking decent English while shivering to a beautiful woman who also had good Japanese? Near impossible.    
  


Her smile was electric and beautiful, “That was pretty good! Here’s a reward. Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

Iwaizumi held out his hard shaking palm while he closed his eyes, squeezing his lids shut to fight the temptation to open them. Oikawa held his breath while watching from afar. The girl stood on tip toes and kissed his best friend on the cheek while she held the hand he stuck out. Iwaizumi’s chest felt warm like a flickering fireplace. He didn’t need a jacket. It almost felt like a hot summer day to him. The strong ace wrapped his hand around her shoulder to pull her closer. This surprise was very welcome and the first thing he thought of was, “Oikawa is gonna be so jealous!” Who would be jealous of whom? Oikawa found himself sniffling back tears and keeping his head low. His envy was written all over his beautiful face. 

_ Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not half as pretty. _ Oikawa was a cocky bastard, yet the foreign beauty knew how to bubble up the insecurity inside him. As much as he was envious of her ability to get Iwa to kiss her, he was jealous of Iwa for getting to kiss her. She looked so cute in #4’s jacket too. His fists clenched while looking at Iwaizumi holding the young lady close.  _ How could I hate _ **_her_ ** _? She’s such an angel.  _ Though he was deeply infatuated with his best friend, Heather’s beauty was not lost on him at all. The greedy side of him wanted both of them to hold either one of his hands. 

While staring in jealousy, he made eye contact with Iwaizumi who gave his best friend a big thumbs up. Oikawa made sure to turn on his arrogant smile and give him a thumbs up back. Iwaizumi gently led the girl to Oikawa. Hell, she was even more beautiful up close. She reminded Oikawa of Lev Haiba’s sister. Model-like and blonde with European features. 

“Heather, this is Oikawa Toru. Our team captain. He’s a pain in the ass.” Iwaizumi relied on his Japanese here, yet Heather didn’t miss a beat.

Heather reached out a delicate cold hand to shake Oikawa’s clenching palm. Even her fingers were soft in his hand. Oikawa managed to do his normal little song and dance of nymph behavior and flirtatious flattery. Iwaizumi explained to Heather that Oikawa sets the ball to him so he can spike it. Heather took in the information and proceeded to repeat it back, showing she understood. The chocolate haired setter smiled and swallowed.  _ Yep,  _ **_I_ ** _ send him the ball and  _ **_he_ ** _ gets the point. Just like right now.  _ Aoba Johsai’s captain always started every game by telling his team that he trusts them. Yet, right now, his bitterness told him he couldn't trust Iwaizumi. He felt betrayed. Oikawa wasn’t stupid though, he knew this was illogical. He couldn’t help it though. He just wished that the duo had never met. A smart tactical player like Oikawa could handle two different unrequited interests. Watching them interact with each other? Kills him. He just wished he could scream his affections and attractions and have them be accepted.

Most of all, he wished he was Heather. 


	2. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut, voyeurism and jealousy

**“Mr. Brightside”**

**by the Killers**

After watching his teammate fall head over heels for Heather over a three week period, Oikawa thought he could get his mind off the heartbreak by having a house party. Iwaizumi invited Heather; Oikawa knew he would. But, Oikawa told himself that he had to get over it. He had to accept the new romantic relationship between the duo. Alcohol might make that a bit easier. He couldn’t be more wrong.

  
  


“I’ve been doing just fine, ~Iwa~. Look on the bright side, I am still cute as can be.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his best friend who inquired about Oikawa’s ability to stand after taking so many shots.

Iwaizumi picked up two shot glasses and rolled his eyes, “Okay Mr. Brightside or whatever, you better keep it together.”

Oikawa almost held his hand out, thinking his best friend was handing him another drink. But, he wasn’t so stupid. Iwaizumi walked back over to his girlfriend and handed it to her. The couple giggled together and tossed the alcohol back. Iwaizumi’s rough hands were on her legs and Oikawa felt he could puke. _ It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?  _ Iwaizumi’s best friend still struggled to believe he was unavailable to the setter.  _ It was  _ **_only_ ** _ a kiss.  _ His thoughts were swimming in a bath of booze, wondering how on Earth he could believe the couple would fail after the kiss he saw them do when he first met Heather. 

Oikawa went to his bedroom and cried a soft cry that turned into a tidal wave. A spontaneous reaction that he couldn’t halt. His hiccuping sobs were drowned out by the booming music. Eventually he’d have to come out of his cage. Right now, he was falling asleep a bit from the overwhelming emotions. When he looked outside his window and saw two people on the upstairs balcony, his heart skipped a beat. Iwaizumi and Heather were there, taking hits from a blunt they shared while kissing sloppily. Oikawa’s dark brown eyes widened, watching them. His stomach was sick.

_ I just can’t look, it’s killing me.  _ And, taking control of him.  _ It’s all in my head. _ Jealousy. The captain couldn’t tear his eyes away from the couple’s affections. The making out was messy, raunchy, and yet so beautiful. Oikawa would love to kiss the tall blonde woman who got his cock hard on occasion. But, getting to suck his best friend’s tongue was much preferred. Oikawa touched himself every night thinking about the Seijoh ace. Right now was no exception. Seeing his crush’s flushed cheeks as he backs the girl against he balcony, hands roaming over her body got his cock throbbing. Toxic jealousy only fueled the setter’s erection and he started to touch himself under the blanket. His tears choked him up, it felt so wrong. All he could do was imagine he was Heather. 

When Iwaizumi sat the girl on the balcony ledge, his strong fingers gripped her waist while his head went under her dress, pulling a tiny pair of panties down with his teeth. Though Oikawa was attracted to Iwaizumi and admittedly Ushijima, his main attraction was to women. Oikawa had never fucked an American woman before, so he was curious. He hatched a plan in his head. _ Maybe, I can get Iwa to share her. Threesome. I can sneak in a few touches with him too. _ Sadly, Iwaizumi was ragingly heterosexual, never interested in men. They both agreed women were beautiful creatures, yet Oikawa felt himself wanting to worship some very handsome well built men. When he met (and lost to) Ushijima the first time, he wanted to get railed by the large Shiratorizawa captain. In this moment, his eyes bore holes in the window with how heavy his focus was on his friend eating out Heather. Her back arched while one hand held onto the ledge and another was in Iwaizumi’s hair. Oikawa could hear her moaning and it caused his cock to throb in his hand. She was sexy as hell to the captain; normally he’d be trying to court her and fuck her himself. He did have a vague form of pride for his best friend getting to fuck a beautiful girl like her though.

Heather’s fluttering eyelids closed and she quietly moaned, “Iwa...that feels so good.” Her praise made the ace smirk while sucking her clit.

She leaned down and whispered something to him. Iwaizumi emerged from under her dress and kissed her while her hands were on his muscular chest. Oikawa always took a chance to shove his best friend in the chest when they joked around so he could feel the ace’s ripped pecs. Iwaizumi had the bulk while Oikawa had the lean muscle. Oikawa’s chocolate eyes widened when he saw Iwaizumi lift up and take off Heather’s dress. She was now fully nude on Oikawa’s family home’s balcony. Probably freezing her cute perky bottom off, she didn’t seem to mind though. Oikawa reached for his phone, asking his best friend where he was at. As if he wasn’t jerking off staring at him hooking up with a beautiful American. Iwaizumi didn’t even pause the makeout session to answer the phone. The Seijoh captain felt betrayed at this point. It felt like Iwaizumi was cheating on him. This wasn’t actually true, but it  _ felt _ true. Eventually, Oikawa sent another text and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes when he decided to check his phone, putting his jacket over the shivering beauty.

-busy trying to get laid on your balcony dont interrupt me shittykawa-

Oikawa smirked a bit knowing he couldn’t get a threesome, but he could get close. Oikawa was always a man with a plan. So, he quickly texted back.

-need my bedroom ~Iwa~?-

Oikawa watched his best friend’s face light up and smirk wickedly while Heather kissed on his neck. Before Iwaizumi could even text back, Seijoh’s captain went and snuck into his closet, closing the door most of the way. He covered himself in a pile of clothes, just in case. His cock was still rock hard in his hand. Iwaizumi whispered in his girlfriend’s ear and texted back his friend in a hurry to accept the offer. The ace then dragged his giggling girlfriend inside. 

The couple came bounding into the bedroom, making out and undressing. Oikawa stared out the crack of the closet door he left open on purpose. Heather was only wearing Iwaizumi’s jacket that he told her to keep on, unzipped. Oikawa had seen Iwaizumi nude plenty of times as childhood best friends who would take baths together and now as young adults who used the gym shower. But, he had never seen him with an erection. Iwaizumi had a thick, throbbing cock. Decent length, probably shorter than Oikawa’s. The setter couldn’t tear his eyes away from how his friend looked nude. He almost came in his own hand at the sight. Heather got her knees and began sucking him off with vigor and deep-seeded arousal. Sloppy, wet, messy. Not Oikawa’s style, but he respected her hustle for cock. A laugh almost escaped him when he realized he’d probably do the same thing if he was in her shoes. He did wonder what it would be like to have her suck his cock off, though.

Iwaizumi groaned and then muttered, “Can I try something?” while holding her hair in a ponytail.

Heather nodded and kept his cock in her mouth, tasting every inch. The man in the closet noted that she clearly trusted her boyfriend to say yes to something so vague. It could be anal for all she knew. He figured American women were more sexually open. Iwaizumi reached down and picked her up, turning her upside down. The long hair on her head came tumbling down and brushed against Iwaizumi’s strong legs. 

  
“Iwa!” She laughed as she swung upside down for a moment until those laughs turned into moans of pleasure. Iwaizumi began sucking and licking her cunt. Heather took her upside placement as a cue to keep sucking him off. Iwaizumi had mentioned this fantasy once when drunk. Oikawa was rather impressed that he actually tried it for the first time  _ and _ succeeded. The ace said the thought of being able to hold a girl up and do that was cool; it would be a great test of strength. It motivated him to hit the gym a bit more and grow those biceps that Oikawa wanted wrapped around his thin body. Those muscles squeezing his bony ribs while Iwaizumi blows his back out with animalistic intensity. 

“You taste so good, baby.” Oikawa softly whimpered at the pet name, wishing he was the one called baby. The thighs around Iwaizumi’s head acted as earmuffs to block out sound and Heather’s slurping noises ensured she wasn’t hearing the little noise.

Iwaizumi flipped her back over after a minute and began kissing her while her legs wrapped around him. Oikawa was rather floored at how strong Iwaizumi really was to not drop her or show shaking, exhausted muscles. The American girlfriend of his wasn’t exactly tiny. The ace laid her on Oikawa’s bed and reached into Oikawa’s nightstand. After finding a condom, he slid it on while sucking on Heather’s breasts causing her to squeal in delight. Oikawa held his breath while his best friend slid into the girl. Her noises were deep in her throat and Iwaizumi kissed her neck while he moaned about her tightness. Slowly, he slid in and out while she praised his size, elating the outside hitter.

“You’re fucking beautiful, baby. Ah, fuck.” The compliment he hissed out caused her heart to soar and Oikawa’s to shatter a bit. She was beautiful, intoxicatingly so. Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong. Oikawa just wished it was him underneath his ace receiving sweet musings. Iwaizumi picked up the pace and brought her legs over his shoulders. The vigorous fuck in front of Oikawa’s eyes was almost too much. It was beyond hot, yet it made his stomach sick. Watching this was probably a horrible idea for his mental health. Yet, he couldn’t stop. _I want it all._

The more Iwaizumi groaned while fucking his girlfriend, the more Heather screamed in pleasure. One thing Iwaizumi had heard about American women was that they were loud, he had no idea how true that was until now. Some of his friends at school teased him for being with a woman who Japan would view as fat. Yet, he loved her curves and soft tummy. Heather was still fit from playing lacrosse. But, he found himself wanting a woman who could keep up with him and play sports with him. One of his favorite moments together was teaching her to pass the ball. Her excitement over doing right was entrancing to him. He joked internally that he should’ve brought his knee pads to the court because of how her laugh could bring him to his knees in a second.

Iwaizumi needed more from Heather so he flipped her over to her hands and knees. The ace traced his cock up and down her folds before sliding in and smacking her ass, hard. Oikawa used to flirt with his love interest by saying Iwaizumi could smack the setter’s ass like he smacks a volleyball. Iwaizumi would always remind him that he calls him, ‘Flattykawa’ for a reason. Iwaizumi dismissed it as cheeky bro banter, Oikawa was only half joking. The outside hitter tore into his girlfriend who screamed into Oikawa’s blankets until she squirted on his bed. Iwaizumi nearly came from the rushing wetness that coated his cock and thighs. He mused that Oikawa would kill him for getting the sheets dirty. _ Don’t wash them. I want to smell it.  _

“Pretty girl you like this a lot, huh?” Heather’s heart fluttered and she simply nodded into the blankets. “Guess we should do it again. I don’t think we can do much more though because Shittykawa will want his bed back eventually for one of the twenty girls he’ll bed tonight. But,” Iwaizumi leaned his upper body over Heather, pushing her flat onto the stomach with his cock still inside, “you are the one girl he can’t have. You’re only mine.” Kisses littered her shoulder, “That’s my greatest victory against him.” That’s it, that’s what sent Oikawa over the edge.

Hot jealousy spewed from his sore cock onto his hand. He had to bite a pair of shorts that were next to him in order to not moan babbling desires. The closet felt steaming hot like a sauna and Oikawa knew that it would be near impossible to have an orgasm like this again. His head hurt hearing how much Iwaizumi only wanted Heather. What hurt more was hearing how the ace was bitter about the amount of girls Oikawa wanted. Oikawa thought quantity over quality was enough, but Iwaizumi proved him wrong without realizing it. The chocolate haired guy would give up the harem of girls who chase after him if it meant he could have Heather or Iwaizumi to himself. Preferably both. But, that was plain greedy. 

The pounding continued on the bed and eventually Iwaizumi came inside the condom while he was balls deep inside her. He slumped over her back for a moment before he picked up his phone muttering, “Baby, I gotta tell Oikawa that we need new sheets. Then, I’ll take you home.” Oikawa quickly whipped out his phone and turned it on silent. He held his breath for a moment realizing how close of a call he just had with getting caught. This was a moment on the edge. More nerve wracking than serving match point in the final game against Shiratorizawa.

-thanks bro I finally got to fuck Heather after waiting for so long. but we made a mess on the sheets so i need to get an extra set-

-wow ~Iwa~ look at u lol! the sheets are downstairs in the laundry room so ill bring them up to the bed while u two take a shower too. u probably smell like a whore lmao. just make the bed when ur out. ur welcome btw-

He kept the phone against his chest so that the light wouldn’t illuminate his presence to the young couple. The captain knew that he had to motivate Iwaizumi to step out of the room so that he could escape his cage of a closet. Iwaizumi disposed of the condom in the trash and cuddled Heather for a moment. That’s when Oikawa heard it.

“I love you.” The three word phrase was simple. Yet, it had the power of a nuclear weapon. It could decimate cities, but it could also hold a tiny egg without breaking it. Oikawa’s eyes welled up with tears. The setter quietly covered himself with more clothes. The couple kissed lazily for a moment and then Iwaizumi got up, picked up their clothes, and led her to the bathroom for a shower while he kissed her hands. When the shower turned on, Oikawa waited a moment before leaving the closet. He managed to sneak to the downstairs bathroom, ignoring cute girls who were vying for his affections. He locked the door and sobbed violently, clutching his chest. Unrequited love was unbelievably painful. This was his first experience with it. His ribs were a prison for his heart. Oikawa looked in the mirror and saw his puffy swollen eyes, flushed cheeks, and disheveled hair. He just wanted to curl into a ball and be held, but none of the wild fan girls outside his practices could comfort him like Iwaizumi could. Eventually, he managed enough emotional regulation to tame himself and get the bedsheets. 

The upstairs shower eventually shut off. Iwaizumi helped his girlfriend out of the shower and before she could towel off, he brought her to the mirror. He stood behind her and placed his chin on her head. Heather wanted to turn inwards to his chest. The ace held her in her spot before he spoke. “I love you, Heather. I meant it when I said in bed.” 

Her soft hands ran up and down his biceps. Heather’s voice was gentle and sweet like honey, “I’m not ready yet, Iwa. But, I’ll get there. We’re on the right track. And, that,” she pointed to the direction of the bedroom, “brought us much closer. Thank you, for helping me feel so beautiful. And, thank you for telling me how you feel.” Iwaizumi thought it would hurt to not hear her say she loved him back, but her kindness and way with words calmed any doubts and insecurities he had about himself. She made him feel loved and he couldn’t wait to earn her deepest love. 

She continued, “I’m the second most pretty thing in your life.” The American giggled a bit, yet she was actually insecure. 

Iwaizumi was confused and she clarified that she meant Oikawa was the most beautiful thing in his life. Iwaizumi wasn’t stupid, he knew Oikawa was handsome. But, he didn’t like the comparison being made. Knowing his best friend, he would drive a wedge in the couple’s relationship just to get more attention. Iwaizumi began kissing her neck and laying out compliments. Little did he know, Oikawa was outside the door walking the new sheets into the bedroom.

“Shittykawa is not beautiful. He’s a dumb manwhore that happens to be my best friend. But, _you_ ,” He pointed to the mirror and ran his hands along her curves, “are beautiful, Heather. You probably make _him_ jealous.” A small laugh escaped the American. 

Oikawa stopped walking and chewed his bottom lip. He had  _ just _ stopped crying, yet he began to again. Quieter than before since his voice was raw from crying moments again. The searing sensation of tears leaking from his eyes was almost too much. He almost broke down the door and confessed his feelings. His knees buckled as he tried to continue walking and he dropped the sheets on his bed, the room’s darkness swallowing him up and holding his heart hostage. The setter picked up the old sheets and smelled them. The twitch in his joggers warned him that indulging in the smell of the couple’s sex and cum was a horrible idea. 

-i did that trick i wanted to do btw it was fucking awesome. but ur weak shittykawa so you wont be trying it with one of your million girlfriends anytime soon- 

Seijoh’s captain realized he had to act surprised, as if he didn’t know about the unique 69 his best friend performed. He texted back a cheeky compliment. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the room to go downstairs and drink to his heart's content. Oikawa’s phone went off again.

-thanks mr brightside btw i finally got to tell her i love her.-

Oikawa’s brain flashed back to the earlier part of the evening. To the stupid nickname Iwaizumi gave him. The bright side was that his friend was happy. That’s what counts. Yep, he would have to be Mr. Brightside. 


End file.
